Love In Tragedies
by ThinkingClouds
Summary: Clary Fray had been in Boston for the past year, attending art school. She's called home, only for her to find a loved one in hospital causing her to break down piece by piece. But can a certain golden haired boy be the reason she manages to survive such a tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to everyone who decided to read this and thank-you! This chapter is really short, but I promise other chapters will be longer.**

**Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think, appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments**

* * *

CLARY POV

My last class ended. I looked down at my hands, the fingertips now covered with lead. And being careless, of course, there was smudges all over my tank top. Sometimes I wished I was smarter to wear something that wasn't white to an art class. With a sign of disappointment, I filed out class along with everyone else.

I still couldn't believe that mum had actually afforded to send me here. But I supposed, that since she had her art gallery up and running, she had a fair bit of money. I wouldn't deny it, I missed them, like anyone would. Mum, Luke, Simon, even Jonathan, annoying as he can be, though he was my brother and I had to put up with him. Almost a year at the school, which was ending. Yet nothing could get me used to not being at home. I often questioned why mum sent me to Boston instead of my attending an art school in New York, there were plenty. Maybe she just wanted me to see what it was like handling the world by myself.

I arrived back at my dorm, after following the many corridors and stairs it had taken so long for me to adapt to. Seelie was lying on her bed, eyes closed, earphones in. She was my room mate, and luckily for me, she wasn't a slut, nor a bitch. She was frustrating at times, but she tried to be nice, and in return, I did the same. She was at the school taking music classes. I roll my eyes at seeing her with her iPod. She was probably listening to her own music.

Dumping my messenger bag on my bed, I retrieved my phone from my back jeans pocket. I'd turned it off for most of the day, so I wouldn't have to do with my arse vibrating every time it rang.

The screen eventually lights up. _15 missed calls_ and _4 unread texts_. _Wow_, I thought, _I didn't think I was that loved_. Mum, Luke, Simon, had called me earlier, even Maia had called which was odd. I didn't know why I thought that, she was a friend after all.

Either a lot of people suddenly missed me, or something bad had happened. Isn't that how it usually went in movies?

I trusted mum to tell me what the hell was going on.

My phone didn't even get two rings in before she picked up, "Clary, thank god."

I heard her let out of breath of relief.

"Mum, what's happened? Everyone's been calling me all day..." I trailed off.

"Clary, it's... It's your brother," Her voice choked through the speaker. Jonathan. What happened to him? Where was he? Why hadn't he called me?

"Mum, what's happened?" I repeated, I felt like screaming into the phone, "just tell me already!"

But I didn't because I heard the panic in her voice.

"Honey, there's been an accident. Jon, he's in hospital," she finally got out, "Clary-"

Her voice was cut off as I disconnected the call. I knew it was rude. But I didn't need to hear over the phone how bad he had been injured, or how he's going into surgery in a few minutes, or... My mind stuttered on the last thought. No. I refused to think that. There is no way my brother could die. I was never going to let that happen.

I ignored the constant buzzing of my phone as it lit up saying that mum was calling. I frantically found my suitcase from under my bed, and yanking multiple drawers open from the dresser, shoved all my clothes into it. Seelie was at my side trying to calm me down, obviously taken notice of my weird behaviour. Of course I didn't do this everyday. She was asking, "Clary what's wrong?"

"I have to leave," I shot out angrily. But Seelie took no notice, and grabbed my hands that had started to shake uncontrollably.

"Calm down Clary," Seelie's voice had become stern and demanding, causing me to freeze on the spot, holding a strong gaze on my friend. "Okay," Seelie breathed out, she cautiously released her grip on my hands, she seemed afraid if she did then I'd go insane again.

"Now, tell me, what are you doing?" she asked. Her voice just made me angry all over again. It was like she was talking to a child, trying to get them to act up to their mischief. Like they ever admit it anyway, so why should I?

But, of course, my mind knew better...

"Jonathan is in hospital."

I watched as her jaw dropped before she closed it again. Her eyes where on the ground, searching for something to say. Obviously she didn't know how to act in these situations. I didn't blame her, how was one supposed to act when someone is crying in front of them. Not that I was crying, but it wouldn't of made a difference.

"How?" was all she said, at least it wasn't a comforting soft voice, telling me it was going to be alright.

"I don't know, that's why I'm going," I said as I resumed packing my clothes.

"Okay, do you want everything packed?"

"Well, just my clothes and small art stuff," I replied, I had no idea why she wanted to know.

"First," she said, taking me by the shoulders and moving me away from my untidy suitcase, "you go have a shower and get dressed, I'll do this. I can always send over all you other stuff when your back home."

Seelie had already begun to neatly fold my clothes. I just stood there staring, wide-eyed. She had just acted like a mother. To me it was kind of scary, but nice to know I could rely on her.

When she saw me staring she glared at me, causing my body to move in the direction of the bathroom. Once inside, I realised how much I really needed to get home. I needed to see Jonathan.


	2. Chapter 2

**CLARY POV**

_Ding_

The elevator opened and I dragged my suitcase out. The eighth floor. I arrived in Brooklyn a few minutes ago, after hours of sitting on a train. I couldn't exactly afford an airplane flight. It was around nine. Maybe that trip had taken longer than I thought.

I made my way to the reception desk.

"Um, excuse me," I made my presence known to the woman over the counter. She was a lot older then me. Her fair hair was in a scruffy bun, sitting on the top of her head. She wore bright pink lipstick. When she looked up her nails that she had just finished painting, I noticed they were fluoro green. I didn't like it, but if she did, then I was going to try not to judge.

"Jonathan Fray," I said to her. She moaned, and begun typing into the computer that was in front of her. She probably didn't want to wreck her newly painted nails. I wondered how many times she had to deal with crying, frustrated people yelling names at her all day. No wonder she didn't look pleased when I came up. But, hey, at least I wasn't screaming or crying at her.

"Room 17," she finally spoke. She motioned her head to my left, "down that corridor, turn right, and then left."

"Thanks."

Did she knew usually give people directions? Or did I just give the expression I had no idea where I was going?

I made a right turn, just like the woman said, and my heart began to beat faster. What was I going to find? Millions of images flashed through my mind of different scenarios. All the different injuries Jonathan could have. I took a breath before turning the corner, trying to control myself. Hardly anything like this happens around me. Apart from my father dying, but I was young then and can barely remember his face.

Room 17 was at the end of the corridor. The light shining out of it wasn't as bright as the other lights. I wouldn't be able to tell if it was night of day in here.

My suitcase rolled along the smooth flooring, mixing with the sound of my boots. My carry bag knocking my knees every time it swung. I guess I was trying to focus my mind on something else whilst I walked down the quiet hall.

When I finally came to the opened door, a slowly took a step inside. There was mum and Luke across from the door sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around one another. They were both wide awake as mum came to me and grabbed me tightly. As she hugged me, my eyes went to the boy lying in the hospital bed. Jonathan. His face was bruised and had a large cut across his forehead. He was unconscious obviously. I pushed away from mum and dumped my bags on the floor as I made my way to my brother's side.

"Jon. Jonathan," I said, hoping to find comfort in his name. It was painful feeling warmth in his hand when I reached for it. I supposed it was better than his skin being cold. But maybe it hurt knowing he was there but couldn't hear me. He looked so much younger, innocent even. Not the tough footy player that I knew.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked, looking towards mum. Luke was the one to answer though.

"He's stable. But we don't know exactly when he's going to wake up."

My eyes begun to sting with tears, realising my brother was in a coma. I felt a rush of anger run through me, I wasn't angry at anyone in particular, but I was getting a little mad. Who knows why?

"How did this happened?" I heard my own voice stern and heated.

"He was hit by a car," mum spoke, "after footy practice."

Hit by a car. The most ridiculous and common thing that sent Jonathan to hospital. And we don't even know when he'll talk. More upsetting emotions came forth, but it just aggravated me more.

A few moments of silence passed before I actually chose to break it, saying.

"So who hit him?"

"Clary you don't need to know..." Mum broke off once she saw the look my eyes held. I didn't know why I wanted to know. Why I needed to know. Was it going to help me find some sort of closure? Or was I going to go on some rampage for revenge?

Ugh. Why did my mind have to be so difficult to understand?

"A stranger," was all she said. But that just enrage the fury growing inside me.

"So where's the bastard now?" I basically shouted. In the back of my head, I was so confused with this anger.

"Clary, it's alright," mum tried to hush me. Tried.

"Of course it's not," I shouted, I could my voice echoing down the corridor outside. "He's my brother, your son!"

"Clary!" Luke was on his feet, defending her. I knew he wouldn't do anything to harm, but that didn't mean he appreciated me talking this way to my mum.

Mum looked at him telling him she could handle it. But I still kept going.

"And where is everyone!? Huh? Why are we the only ones here!?" I might as well admit it, that was a fairly good question. But I was so mad at the moment, that I wasn't really caring what the answer might be.

"Clary, his friends-"

"No!" I cut her off. I had so much rage in my body, for a reason I don't know. "Their not his friends, mum! If they were friends. Real Friends. They would be here, by his side!"

Silence. There was nothing. I was done shouting. But mum looked as if she was about to start shouting a me, but I saw her eyes lighten as her eyes fell on something past me. A small smile formed on her face as she spoke, "Thanks Jace."

A hand came around from behind me, carrying a tray with two coffees. When I saw the hand in the corner of my eye, my body spun around to see who it belonged too. I jumped back at seeing a person standing there. A boy, probably my age, maybe a year older. His golden hair caught my sight first. Yes, I said golden. It wasn't blonde or white. It was golden. The second thing was his eyes, golden as well. He seemed so perfect by just looking at him.

But of course, I was still fuming.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**JACE POV**

I could still see it. And yet it happened so fast.

Coach had let us off practice early. Jordan, Jon and I, as well as some other players were joking round, pegging the footy at one another. But when it bounced onto the road, we were all yelling that Jon threw so he should get it. We must have been so crazy. if we hadn't been cheering or shouting sarcasm at him, maybe Jon would've heard the car.

I remember his face, the weird look he shot us as he walked out into the path of the racing car. That look, I didn't think any of us would forget it.

Speaking of 'us', I sent the others home. I mean, they had a right to be there, just like I did. I probably felt guilty, but they would've to.

Shaking my head, I came back to reality, seconds before my fingers began to burn. The coffee Luke sent me to get was pouring over the rim. I swore under my breath, giving up and dumping the whole cup in the nearby trash. I try to concentrate at the second attempt. That had been the second cup I'd thrown out. Luke asked me to get two coffees, and I barely got the first one filled. How long was this going to take!?

Shit. I was blanking out again. I quickly pulled my hand away, seeing the steaming brown liquid almost reach the rim. Placing a lid on top, I slid the coffees into a tray, and started walking in the direction I came. Finally about time.

I was nearing Jon's room, when I heard a raised voice coming from inside, "And where is everyone!? Huh? Why are we the only ones here!"

I looked through the window as I passed it. Inside there was a girl. Her moss green dress dangled around her thighs, which where covered by tights. She had fiery red hair. I immediately knew who it was. Clary, Jon's sister. I had never actually met her before, but I'd seen photos of her, and Jon talked about her heaps.

I remember he said she was in Boston attending art school when I first arrived in Brooklyn, the reason I've never been face-to-face with her.

But when I said fiery before, I meant it. She was shouting at Jocelyn, "If they were real friends. Real friends. They would be here by his side!"

I entered the room slowly, not a hundred percent sure I should interrupt the 'happy' family reunion. Clary hadn't seen me come in, as her back was facing me. Though Jocelyn eyes landed on me and they softened as if apologising for Clary's shouting.

"Thanks Jace," Jocelyn said. I reached around Clary and handed Jocelyn the coffees, who turned and took her sit back next to Luke.

Once Clary saw my hand, she spun around, rather startled. Her wide green eyes met mine, and I could see the rage inside them. She looked me up and down before she almost shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

The words left her mouth so quickly and unexpectedly, I couldn't help but start to laugh. Jon once described her as gentle and caring. I think he got those words wrong.

"Clary!" Jocelyn scolded the girl in front of me. Perhaps she thought her daughter was gentle and caring too.

"Sorry," Clary said with irritation in her voice. "I guess I'm a just little pissed at the moment."

She huffed before dumping her self on the couch.

"Clary, this is Jace," Luke introduced me, "He's one of Jon's _friends_. Jace, _that _is Clary"

She glared at Luke before she looked at me. Her eyes widen a little... I knew I was good looking. Even though many girls have fainted from the sight of me, she was probably realising what she'd just accused of, not just me, but most of Jon's friends, was not true. Her mouth opened a bit, but closed again, before saying, "Hi."

I scoffed, though once I saw her the tiniest bit of rage come back into her eyes, I re-corrected myself. "Hi," I returned, taking the only sit left, next to Clary.

There was kind of an awkward silence in the room for a bit. Apart from the beeping of machines. Jocelyn and Luke murmured to each other, whilst Clary sat beside me, arms crossed, keeping her distance. Her strong gaze never left Jon.

Surprising or not, I got bored quite quickly. I expected something. Someone to be crying, someone to be getting up and shouting coffees. I wouldn't have even minded Clary's shouting. But instead, I tapped my hand against my leg.

I seemed to have caught Clary's attention. She looked a me, with a strange look, it wasn't a glare, nor did it say, _what is wrong with you?_ So I stopped, letting my hand lay motionless. For a second she looked like she might go off at me, but surprising me, she just asked, "How do you know Jon?"

Are you kidding me? A raised an eyebrow at her, surely she's not that stupid. What else does friends mean. Does she need me to spell it out for her?

She must've realised how ridiculous her question sounded, "I mean, um, how did you guys meet?"

"Well..." I began, "apart from us both being on the footy team, my sister is best friends with his girlfriend. They usually drag us along to the same stuff."

"Doesn't your sister have a boyfriend that she can drag everywhere?" Clary asked, I found it strange she was interested. She probably just wanted to take her mind off Jon.

"Not exactly," when I saw her expression I explained, "She's friends with this guy and I think their interested in each other but won't do anything."

"I see..." she trailed off, looking back at the ground. Her questions were done, but there was no way I was going back into silence.

"I take it from your shouting before you don't like Aline," I said. Aline was Jon's girlfriend, I didn't find her that bad, but Clary obviously did.

I saw a smile come to her face, "I guess you could say that," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like she doesn't prance around in short skirts all the time, she's just... she's... she's one of those," said Clary after she finally made her mind up what to say. But it just confused me even more, "What?"

"Ugh," Clary moaned, "she's one of those people who everybody loves and thinks is really nice. But she can still be a real bitch," I just raise another eyebrow, making her sigh, "you know what you won't understand, your probably one of them."

"Right," I said, hearing sarcasm in my voice, not that that was surprising, "just because everybody loves me, I can still be a real bitch," imitating her one the last bit. She just frowned as I smirked. "Doesn't everybody love you?"

She turned back to look at me and I could see her anger building up again. "Actually, I'm not exactly 'Miss Popular'."

I was getting ready to shoot back something at her when I saw her eyes widen, "Shit! Simon!"

She quickly got up and moved to her brown leather messenger by the door, ravaging through it.

"Really?" I asked, "You had this extremely hot guy sitting next to you and yet your thinking about a scrawny gamer?"

Yep, perfect explanation of him, especially since she looked up and seemed to know who I was talking about. I noticed she was holding a mobile in her hand. "He is not scrawny... a gamer maybe. Wait. How do you know Simon?"

"She's the one my sister is interested in," I said. Her face had confusion all over it. "I know," I said, "I found it extraordinarily hard to comprehend myself."

And the confusion was gone. Her eyes shot daggers at me before she left the room. Great, now I was in silence again with Jocelyn and Luke being all... romantic... _ugh_, even the thought made me gag.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

My hand fumbled with my phone as I undid the lock key. My mind still spun after 'talking' to Jace. It was only when I was thinking about my only two friends, Simon and Maia that I remembered I had never called back either of them. They don't even know I'm back in New York.

Simon's number was the first I dialled.

"Clary! Don't you ever pick up your phone!" I heard his voice almost shout.

"Simon, relax. Mum told me what happened," I said as I paced back and forth outside Jonathan's room. Through the blinds I could see Luke and mum sitting quietly whilst I could just see Jace's golden hair over the window sill. "I'm at the hospital," I told Simon.

"What? When did you arrive?"

"About half an hour ago."

He sounded a little mad, but not that much. I wouldn't blame him if he was, I didn't call him after all.

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Simon, you don't have too..." I lied, I would like a friend here.

"No, Clary, I'm coming, I'll be there soon. Bye." He said as the call ended.

"Bye," I said back even though he was already gone.

The next person I had to call was Maia.

"Hello," Maia's frantic voice answered.

"Hey Maia," I said, at least she was acting differently to Simon.

"Oh Clary! Have you heard? I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay," I cut her off. Hang on, didn't I just tell Simon to relax? This is so unfair, I shouldn't be the one telling people to calm down, it's my brother in hospital.

"Are you...?" she trailed off. I heard shuffling in the background and Maia's faint voice, "Jordan, stop it."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yep," she replied back clearly. "Did you want me to come there?"

"No, Simon's coming," I sighed. It seemed like I preferred Simon's company over Maia's.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow," she said. "I've got to go. I'm so sorry, I being a bitch at the moment."

"Yeah," I paused, before my eyes suddenly widening, " No! Your not a bitch! I'm saying yeah to seeing you tomorrow."

"I was about to say..."

"See you, Maia."

"Bye Clary."

I hung up. Why aren't I angry? Nothing? Moments ago I was raging at mum, now there's nothing. Seriously, Maia had to go, and it's my brother in hospital! Wait. Now I don't think it would be a good idea going off at a friend as well.

I had to do was wait until Simon arrived.

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry this chapter is late, had internet problems.I still hope you enjoy it though, especially since Jace is in it now.**

**Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism welcome. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CLARY POV**

I was leaning against the wall when I looked up to see a familiar face. Simon. He looked different from when I last saw him. His hair had grown out to hang just above his eyes. He wasn't alone though.

Walking beside him was a slim tall girl, the high heel boots she wore sure added extra height. Her hair was a sleek black and I could just make her blue eyes, she was definitely pretty. I was surprised to see her even near Simon, I didn't think girls that her would hang around guys like him, no offence.

Simon smiled as he came towards me, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey," I said, hugging him back. Sad emotions were building up again, this time they didn't turn into anger. I don't think I could handle going off at Simon as well.

"How you doing?" he asked finally pulling away.

"I'm fine," was all I said.

"Clary," his voice warned.

"How do you thin I'm doing," I replied softly, at least that would answer his question.

I gave him a small smile before my gaze was drawn past him. The girl who was with him was standing outside the door, her arms around Jace in a tight embrace, him returning it. Girlfriend was my immediate thought. Obviously.

Jace caught my eyes as he pulled away from hugging the girl. He straightened up yet his facial expression didn't change. His golden eyes and the thin line of his mouth said nothing. I don't know I even expected an reaction, it's not like it's weird to hug your girlfriend, especially around others.

Simon must've realised he'd lost my attention, he followed my gaze to Jace and Isabelle.

"Oh, right," he said, "Clary this Isabelle. Isabelle, Clary."

Isabelle. Simon had mentioned that name to me before over the phone, something about liking her.

"Oh my god," Isabelle stretched a hand, I shook it. "Your Clary? I've heard so much about you!" she exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"I see you've already met Jace," she said, leaning an arm on his shoulder. Well, she was tall enough to.

"Yep, he's..." I said. His eyes met mine and I instantly searched for words. Golden came to mind, obviously from the girlish part of my brain. Arrogant, stuck-up... vain would be perfect. But instead I just finished with "great."

Isabelle smiled at me before turning her attention to Jace.

"I'm taking you home," she said, her voice stern. "Everybody's worried."

Jace just moaned.

"Come on," Isabelle said, grabbing his arm and beginning to drag him away. He must feel great having a girlfriend like that. "It was awesome to meet you Clary, we should hang out sometime."

"Sure, nice to meet you too, Isabelle," I said. She was already halfway down the corridor, still dragging Jace when she called, "Call me Izzy!"

When they were out of sight, I said sarcastically, "So jealous of Jace."

Simon turned to me, confusion all over his face, "Why?"

"To have such an amazing girlfriend!"

Simon's eye widen as soon as I said it, and not long after he begun to laugh. "They're brother and sister!"

My mouth formed, "oh," that would explain why she acted so sisterly. But... "They look nothing alike!" I defended myself from Simon's teasing. Eventually he calmed down to say softly, "Yeah, um, Jace was taken in after his parents died."

I went silent after that. What was I supposed to say to something like that? I watched as he walked slowly to the window, looking at Jon through it. I went and stood beside him. When he looked to me, I just gave him a sad smile.

"Any change?" he asked before looking back. Any change, was what he said, that must've meant...

"You've already been here?"

"Clary, my best friend's brother is in hospital, of course I'm going to see him," he said, I smiled knowing he still considered me his best friend, but mostly because he cared to make sure my brother would be alright.

"I knew you would. It's just... I got so mad when I arrived because no else was here. I thought no one cared," I admitted, it was nice to let my walls down a bit around Simon.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed causing a lighter mood, "you should've been here way earlier. The whole crowd was blocked with people, could hardly get to your mum."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "I stayed for quite a while after Jace sent mostly everybody home."

I was surprised. Really surprised. Jace didn't seem like someone who would do that. But I wasn't sure if I was grateful for allowing mum and Luke to have peace or be angry that he sent those people home whilst he stayed, they had a right to be here.

"Wow," I breathed out.

"Hmm," Simon said. "Want me to give you a ride home?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay tonight."

"Fine," he said, turning to leave, "but I'm taking you to breakfast tomorrow."

"Bye," I said, hugging him.

I watched as he smiled and walked back down the corridor, before turning the corner so he was no longer in sight. I looked back through the window, seeing mum leaning on Luke's shoulder before seeing Jonathan again. He looked so peaceful, like he could slip away at any moment.

The thought made me shuddered. At catching my reflection in the glass, reddened drooping eyes, my hair slightly frizzed, I pulled myself together before going back inside the room.

* * *

**JACE POV**

The elevator doors closed causing Isabelle to burst out with chatter, knowing she won't disturb anyone. I was obviously not on that list.

I rolled my eyes, only catching phrases of her talking, "it's caused such a stir at home," "Alec keeps disappearing somewhere," "And Clary is so beautiful."

"What?" I straightened up at hearing Clary's name. But I relax right away, hoping Isabelle wouldn't see. Why was I getting tense in the first place, I did this before I caught her looking at me and Isabelle. I never got this way over girls. It was usually the other way round.

"Like you didn't notice," she scoffed, whooshing her black hair around. I hated when she'd do that.

"I didn't actually," that may have been half- no, a quarter of a lie. I actually had taken in how Clary's red hair looked beautiful against her green eyes. Not that it mattered.

"Whatever," she dismissed it, but I knew that was hardly the end. As if my sister would let up on something like that. "As I was saying," she dragged on, "Mum's worried and wants you home, and Max doesn't know what to do, oh, and don't get me started on Alec..."

"What do you mean Max doesn't know what to do," I frowned and stepped out of the elevator at hearing it open, Isabelle following closely.

"He's not sure if he should leave you alone, or say something about Jon, or just act normal... whatever normal is."

"Tell him to act like nothing has happened," I said walking beside her as made our way out of the hospital. "I don't won't him asking me if I'm alright every five seconds."

"We just want to make sure you are alright and we won't know that if we don't ask."

"And yet every answer I'll give will be 'I'm fine'" I sighed, finally spotting Isabelle's car in the packed car park and taking long strides, leaving her to hurry behind me in her heels.

* * *

We arrived home after a silent trip, the only sounds from Isabelle muttering 'nasty' things at other drivers.

From the moment I walked in the door, I was bombarded with hugs from Maryse. Of course, the number one question asked was if I'm alright. I wondered, by the amount of times I was going to get asked, if anyone actually cared if my best friend is doing okay in hospital.

I know everyone is crazy about me because of obvious reasons, but, jeez, sometimes I wished they just act around me like a stranger would if I passed them on the street. But definitely not, if it was a girl, they usually glance at me and giggle. It's like a girl can never look at me without swooning.

"I'm fine," I answered Maryse, but not without feeling Isabelle's gaze flicker towards me.

"And is Jon okay?" she asked, her sympathetic eyes digging into mine. I knew she meant good though.

"Kind of, he's in a coma," I admitted, my gaze on the ground. Maryse was silent for a bit before speaking up.

"He'll wake up soon though, Jace," she gave me a reassuring smile before walking slowly towards the kitchen, asking, "do you want to make you something to eat?"

"Yes!" Isabelle called, stepping out from behind me and following Maryse.

"Jace?" Isabelle asked turning back to me.

"Um, nah," I said, " I think I'll just get to bed."

I climbed the stairs, pushing my hair back as it jumped into my view. But when I was about to enter my room, I noticed a faint yellow light, clashing with the darkness. It came from down the hall and around the corner. Max. I sighed as I walked down the hall, making it to his room. He shouldn't be awake this late.

His door was cringed open slightly.

"Max?" I asked quietly before peeping my head inside.

There was Max, wrapped in his bed, the beside table light on. His glasses were pushed against his face as he slept on his side. In his hand was a comic book, or a manga book, I didn't know the difference, apart from the language.

I chuckled to myself before plucking the glasses of his face and setting them aside, along with the book. I switched the light off and left the room, closing the door behind me.

Well, he had done what I wanted him to do... act like nothing was wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up!**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CLARY POV**

"Ow," I moaned as I twisted my head left then right. The jarring pain was awful. My limbs were stiff and I had to squint against the morning light that blazed through the window opposite me.

My bones ached as I tried to sit up. I knew I couldn't leave Jonathan, I didn't want to. But is this what I get for staying by my brother's side?

"Morning Sleepy Beauty," I heard a voice across the room say. Blocking the light with my hand I was able to fully open one eye to see who the voice belonged to. It was Luke. He stood by the door, an arm holding out a plastic foam cup. I took it instantly, feeling the heat of it hit my fingers. The caffeine tasted so good once I took a sip.

"Maybe not so much a beauty now," Luke said. I gave him a confused look and in return he motioned to his hair.

My eyes widen as I ran my fingers through my hair. I got a centimetre from the roots, before being caught in scruffy knots. Great. I felt horrible and now I look horrible. When I finally got my hand frees, I _attempted_ to smooth it down.

"Shut up," I whined at hearing Luke chuckle as I fussed with my hair.

"Sorry," he apologised, but I could still hear the amusement in his voice. I looked around the room, noticing mum was gone.

"Where's mum?" I asked.

"I'm here."

At hearing that, I looked to see mum walking in, a coffee in her hand as well. She probably went home earlier, due to the change in clothes. She still looked tired though.

"Sleep well?" she asked wearily, taking her normal seat on the opposite couch.

"Yeah," I lied. No kidding I was lying. I felt terrible, apart from my stiff muscles, I slept in the same clothes I wore on the train. The material clung to my skin, and I don't want to even mention my hair.

"You like you did," she said, showing a smile. I knew she was trying to make us all feel better, even though she was doing the worst. I just rolled my eyes, realising she was teasing my hair as well.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to advert the conversation from how bad I looked.

"Nearly ten," Luke answered, looking at his watch.

"Ten?"

"Don't worry," mum joked, "it's the weekend, you won't be late for school."

I scoffed, "I don't think I'll go anyway."

With none of us having anything to say, it was silent for I while. But just as I thought that, two figures entered the room. Simon and Maia.

"Hey," I said, I was surprised, yet glad to see them both.

"Clary," Maia came and hugged me as I stood.

"You look horrible," Simon said behind her.

"Thanks," I frowned.

"He's good, yeah?" Maia asked, I followed her gaze to see she was talking about Jon. She looked seriously worried. Her own brother had died, but she hated him. She admitted to me once, she felt glad for a split second that he was gone. This is different, isn't it? I love Jonathan, I couldn't handled him not being around.

"He's still asleep," I told her. All she did was nod.

"Come on, Clary," Simon caught my attention, "Like I said last night, I'm taking you to breakfast."

"What? Simon, I can't just-"

"Go ahead, sweety," I heard mum's voice.

"What?" I looked to her in confusion.

"You can't stay by his side all the time. Besides you look like you need a break," she smiled.

"Fine," I sighed finally giving in, "But if one more person makes some stupid joke about my hair. I'm going to lose it."

We started to make our way outside the room, grabbing my luggage I dumped last night, when I heard Simon say under his breath, "Alrighty, Medusa."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him, a scowl on my face. His eyes widened slightly, "You weren't joking, were you?"

I felt an urge to show him that I wasn't, but instead I walked off ahead of him. Like I was going to lose it at my best friend. Not that I didn't want to.

"Is that a yes?" I heard him call after me.

* * *

We arrived at my loft a few minutes later. And no, we weren't having breakfast there. But there was absolutely no way, I was going out looking like I was now. I just handled all the stares I attracted at the hospital. If only Simon was right and I was Medusa, they would've all turned to stone.

When I entered the loft, I felt hurt rush through my veins. It was about time wasn't it, to feel like that? It was nice to be home, but I never thought I'd come home to Jon being in hospital. I won't lie, I imagined once what everyone might do when I finally finished classes in Boston. A big red banner saying 'Welcome Home!', a big celebration.

Now I realise I was being selfish.

I walked down the hall. The hurt feeling vaguely disappearing. I loved this place. The oak floorboards, the white crisp walls, the light that always shown through the many windows. I was amazed to see paintings lining the walls, mum had done a good job of decorating. I made it through the hall, climbing the small steps that led to an open space, consisting of the lounge room, kitchen, and small dining area. It was more like a breakfast table, but I liked it.

I noticed some of the loft had changed, a bookcase took up most of one wall. Wait a second... the bookcase was embedded into the wall. Mum had been busy. I guess her gallery has been a major success since I left. Not that I doubted it.

I watched as Simon and Maia basically made themselves at home, switching on the television and dumping themselves on the sofa.

Making my way to my bedroom, I have I split second doubt that Luke and mum had move my room. But I relaxed straight away, seeing my room was still the same since I left. I saw Jonathan's room down the hall, his door slightly ajar. I looked away quickly, not wanting to get entwined in memories.

I leave my luggage by my double bed, before entering the small bathroom that runs off my bedroom. Lucky, I know. Turning on the hot water, I step in. For a few minutes I just stand there, letting the water flow onto my body, but I remembered that Simon and Maia were waiting, so I grab the shampoo and massage it into my hair.

Unsurprisingly, I used more conditioner than shampoo. In the end though, it did it's job and my hair was once again smooth with no tangles.

I slipped on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans along with a white singlet. I brushed my hair and put only a little bit of mascara on. Afterwards, I slid my boots back on and tied up the laces.

When I returned to the lounge area, Simon and Maia were still lazing on the couch. Simon flicked through channels on the remote, whilst Maia protested.

"Stop arguing," I said as I joined them.

"Yes, finally!" Maia exclaimed, noticing my presence and jumping to her feet, "let's get going!"

The television flicked off, Simon throwing the remote back on the couch, as we headed out the door. Once I locked it behind us, I asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Taki's!," Maia called from in front.

"Never heard of it," I said.

"It's a small place," Simon said as we hopped in the car, "But the food is soooo good, I'm surprised it's not that popular."

* * *

After rather a short trip we arrived at Taki's. It was a perfect place for it too. On a corner, one side lined with open windows and booths, whilst stools sat around the counter. It was small, like Simon said, but it was big enough.

I followed the others as we slid into a booth. Immediately, I picked up the menu. There was a few things that caught my eyes, but when the waitress came around I ordered the coconut pancakes, along with a black coffee, of course.

The waitress seemed alright, apart from her short skirt. Probably around our age. She had blonde hair, pulled into a pony tail, lose strands becoming slight waves around her face. I only saw the name tag as she skipped away, the name Kaelie printed on it.

"Your mum seems to be handling everything okay," Maia said.

"Yeah," I replied, looking down at my hands. "I'm pretty sure she's not though, I think she's just trying to keep it together."

I realised I just made the whole breakfast thing, a pity session. But that's not what I wanted, I hated having pitied eyes hang over me.

"So," I try to change the subject, "What's going on with you and Isabelle?" I turned to Simon, I remembered when Jace told me that his sister was interested in Simon. Then I found out Isabelle was his sister. Maybe Simon is interested in her...

"What's that suppose to mean?" he looked taken aback.

"You know what she means," Maia giggled.

"How about we talk about you and Jordan," Simon shoots back. I look to Maia. She definitely didn't tell me anything about that.

"I like this topic better," she said.

"Jordan?" I asked a little shocked, "Jordan, Jon's friend? When did this happen?"

Maia moaned before flopping her head on the table, causing it to shake.

"Everything alright?" a voice asked. Maia jumped up, but it was only the waitress, Kaelie with plates of food in her hands. Wow, that was fast. So far, this place has impressed me.

"We're fine. Thank-you," I said as she placed our breakfast on the table. She smiled before leaving again.

I grab for my coffee, gulping it down, before stopping, realising it will probably burn my throat. But it tasted so much better than the hospital stuff that it was hard to stop drinking it. Looking down at my pancakes, I feel grateful having a nice breakfast, with all that's happened. They looked amazing, how did the chef cook these so fast and have them perfect.

"So, both of you talk," I said, starting to dig into my pancakes, which tasted exactly how they looked. Amazing. Though I wasn't going to let the conversation drop that easily.

"Jordan and I have been on and off for a bit," Maia breathed out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because we were never together long enough. When we'll get together, I'll go to tell you but then we'll break up. And then we'll get back together again, I wasn't sure I'd tell you cause I didn't know how long it was going to last."

"But are you together now?"

"No," Maia breathed out.

"What?" Simon almost spat his drink out, "I thought you were!"

"We had a falling out last night," she said sadly, "whilst I was on the phone to you, Clary. That's why I had to leave and didn't call back."

She had called me, and I remembered her saying in the background of the call, 'Jordan, stop it'. I didn't get... ooooohhh... Jordan didn't come across to me as someone that would act like that.

"So, that's me done. Simon?" Maia looked to him. "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill, me and Izzy are friends." he said, but I pretty sure none of us were convinced, even Simon. "She even said she didn't want to have breakfast with us."

"Wait," I said picking up on something, "who asked her to come?"

"I didn't," Maia said. We both started to chuckle then.

"Who cares, she said no," he tried to defend himself, but it only made matters worse.

"Why?" I asked as Maia still giggled.

"She said she didn't want to intrude with us catching up with you."

Maia and I looked to each other before bursting out laughing. Simon was more confused then ever. Obviously he thought that would get us off his back.

"Why is that funny?" he almost shouted at us.

"Rule of being a girlfriend," Maia said leaning forward, "Always try to not make enemies with your boyfriend's friends. Even if it is a girl. But girlfriend's are always known for being jealous or not getting along with everyone. Like I said, we try."

"Maybe Izzy just doesn't like Clary," he shot back.

"Hey! I happen to think Isabelle is nice, so call her and tell her to come," I proposed.

"No way," Simon shook his head, "especially with the way you to are.

"Fine, don't call her," Maia said, slipping her phone from her jacket pocket, "I will."

"Maia," Simon warned.

"Wait," I quickly stopped her.

"Thanks Clary."

I smiled a devious smile before taking Maia's phone. "I'll call her," I announced. Simon moaned. "It'll make a good impression," I said before holding the phone to my ear.

What brilliant friends Maia and I were.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review :)**

**Anyway, I was thinking of starting another Jace/Clary story, this one actually in the shadowhunter world. **

**I would love to know what you guys think. I put a poll up on my profile, so head there.**

**Here's the summary:**

**Clarissa Fray is one the best assassins known. Her secret... she's a shadowhunter. No longer obliging by the rules of the Clave, she disguises herself in mundane society. But what will happen when she is caught by the New York Institute? Will they hand her over to the Clave? Or will they become another piece in her game?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**CLARY POV**

"Clary, I hate you."

I just smiled back at Simon, "Your Welcome."

"Seriously, I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Why did you do that?" Simon's eyes widened at me. I swear they would've fallen out of their eye sockets if he widened them another millimetre.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Um, I did you a favour."

Well, it was true, I did actually. I had just hung up the phone after talking with Isabelle, insisting that she join us for breakfast. But she protested, saying it wouldn't be polite, yet who uses that excuse, and I said that we all wanted her here. So eventually, she gave in. And I had to convince her with Simon glaring at me every second.

"How did you do me a favour again?" He said, giving a fake thoughtful gaze.

"I invited Isabelle here," I said, taking my words slow as if he couldn't keep up with them, "so you two could spend time together."

"Clary, there's nothing going on between us," Simon smothered his head in his hands.

"But do you like her?" I asked, leaning towards him.

He took a deep breath whilst looking down at the table. He stared at it for a few minutes, I could tell he was thinking. _No kidding, Clary_.

"Alright," he sunk into his shoulders, he breathed out before looking to me and Maia. "I li- Isabelle!" He jumped from his seat, but I was oblivious to his action.

"I knew it!" I cheered as Maia and I gave each other a high five.

"That's not what I meant," Simon hissed though his fake toothy grin. He drew his gaze passed me, I followed it, only to see Isabelle walking towards us.

Perfect timing... that's what Simon would be thinking. That lucky idiot as well, only a few more seconds and he would have officially admitted to liking Isabelle. It would've been great if he didn't see her and said it just when she was in hearing range.

"Hey," Isabelle said, but I could tell she was taken aback by Simon's sudden jolt upwards. This wasn't the eighteenth century.

"Hi," I said back offering her a seat next to me, which she took happily.

"Umm... Simon?" Isabelle questioned, he was still standing with a dazed look on his face.

* * *

When I arrived back at the hospital, I found mum and Luke still there, by Jon's side. Around him were balloons, and flowers, even a footy sitting on the side table. I realised more people had come to visit when I was out.

I felt guilty that I had spent the whole day out with Simon, Maia and Isabelle, when mum and Luke had obviously spent the whole day here.

It was evening now. I suppose I spent the whole day out to keep me from thinking about Jonathan. I snuggled into my normal seat on one of the couches, the nearest to Jon, and attempted to make myself comfortable.

"Clary, she should go home for tonight," I heard mum's soft voice.

"What?" I looked up to her, "why?"

"You slept here, last night, she should get a decent rest."

So maybe I was planning to stay here tonight as well... and perhaps more night after that. I had a right to stay here. As they did. But the idea of sleeping on this couch and awaking to be Medusa again was kind of dreadful.

"Fine," I gave in, "but only if both of you come home too."

"Clary," mum sighed.

"Mum, you need rest too. Luke?" I looked to him for support, which I knew he would back me up.

He did, "she's right, Joce."

She looked to me, and I held my gaze. "Okay," she breathed, "let's go."

I smiled as I followed them out, though not leaving until I looked back at Jon.

* * *

We all ate dinner -take-out- in silence. None of us had anything to say. What would we say?

I volunteered to clean up so Luke and, more importantly, mum could get to bed.

"Night, baby," she whispered, hugging me tightly before walking off the her room.

I turned back and threw the remaining take-put containers in the trash before I too, headed to my room. Again I saw Jon's door open. _What the hell. _I thought as I redirected my path to his room.

When I neared it, I took a breath before pushing it open slightly, just so I could step in.

Even though I hadn't been there for almost a year. It was still the same. Same musky odour. Same black sheets on his unmade bed. Dirty clothes thrown everywhere. His footy stuff all over his cupboard.

My chest tightened at seeing it. He expected to come home. He expected to get yelled at by mum to clean his room. He never thought he'd be unconscious in a hospital bed. None of us did.

It's too much. I yanked the door properly closed, returning quickly to my own room.

Hours by, and I tried to sleep, but couldn't. It was exhausting. Every time, I went to close my eyes, they'd spring back open. Eventually they got that tingling burning sensation, which I hated. I turned on my phone to see the time was, 03:17. _Great, why isn't sleep coming naturally?_ Now, I was starting to miss the days where you dump yourself on your bed and you're asleep in a matter of minutes.

I paused for a moment. Before throwing the sheets of my body and ravaging through my closets for clothes.

I know, I told mum I would get a decent rest. But how could I when rest wouldn't come.

I sneaked through the house, hoping the others wouldn't wake up as I slipped out the door.

* * *

I took a deep breath.

I was sitting beside Jonathan. The hospital was quiet, only I few workers walked up and down the corridors, but none disturbing me.

My eyes were beginning to sting with tears, how could he look so peaceful? I wanted him to wake up. I wanted to see his goofy grin. I wanted to scream at him for pulling on my hair, just like I did when little.

There was one time, when I was young, eight years old. Jon was nine. I was huddled inside one of the bushes in the garden at our old home. I was small enough that the bush concealed me. I was crying. I remembered I was angry at Jonathan, really angry, but I can't remember why. But I had thrown something at him, which he dodged at it hit one of mum's canvases, breaking it. She looked so upset that I ran out of the house.

It seems kind of stupid, but I felt so guilty and sorry. But I was afraid to talk with mum.

That was when Jon found me. I had no idea how, I was pretty sure I couldn't be seen. He crawled through the branches, scratching himself I couple of times, and sat beside me. I couldn't look at him though. I just huffed and turned away.

"That was a nice throw," he said.

"I missed," I croaked, but that just made him giggle.

"She's not angry," he referred to mum.

"It's bad to lie."

"Good, because I'm not."

"She's upset," I said looking back at him.

"But she isn't angry."

"She's still going to yell."

"Not if you say sorry."

"I can't," I huffed.

"Yes you can," he said. I didn't reply. He paused for a moment before shuffling through the tiny opening in the bush. I thought he was leaving but he came back, with a daisy in his hand.

"What are you doing," I sniffled, still recovering from crying.

"Here," he held out his hand with the daisy in it.

"Why?"

"For strength," he said, twirling in his fingers.

I just frowned confusingly at him, "It's a daisy."

"But if you have the daisy, you'll be reminded that I will be standing right next to you. Strength."

"Really?" my soft voice croaked again as I took the daisy.

"Really."

Tears trailed down my burning cheeks. The last thing I wanted was to get entwined in memories. And I just did.

I leant my forehead against my hands, wanting the hurt feeling to go away, when out of the corner of my eye, something, or someone moved in the doorway. I jumped backwards. But at seeing who it was, I relaxed. But only a bit.

"Christ, Jace," I breathed out. He looked a little bit shocked, probably expecting no one else to be here, just like I was.

"Sorry," he said softly, yet still surprised by my presence.

"Don't do that," I hissed before looking back to him, "what are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me."

"What I am doing here? Clary it's three in the morning," he sneered. It seemed we were both grumpy.

"Exactly my point."

He sighed, realising what I was getting at, "Couldn't sleep," he said taking a seat next to me. I won't lie, it made me kind of uncomfortable.

"That makes two of us," I said, shuffling over.

He must've notice I was crying since he asked, "Are you alright?" he actually sounded a little sincere.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" I snarled at him. The lack of sleep was getting to me.

"Sorry," he chuckled... wait, he wasn't laughing at all. He was just sitting there, dark circles beginning to form around his eyes. There wasn't even a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said, catching his gaze, "that was kind of unfair."

He gave a small forgiving grin. Well that was easy. I eyes glance back down to my feet, having no where to look. I can't look towards Jace because I will look at him. And I can't look at Jon because I might get teary again.

"Just so you know," Jace spoke up, "I was apologising for asking if you were alright."

Now I'm really confused, I don't get this guy. "Yeah," I said, "And I was apologising for snapping at you."

Jace scoffed, "No, what I meant was... I don't like people always asking if I'm alright, So I was..." he trailed off.

"I get it," I could tell he was having trouble explaining, but what was surprising, was that I actually understood what he was trying to say.

I turned to Jonathan. Bad idea. I said if I looked at him, I might get teary. I was right. I averted my gaze straight away and took a deep breath. I realised Jace must've caught on because he was looking at me.

But he didn't say anything straight up. Though his eyes, which had darkened from the lack of light, told him he was about too.

"Don't say it," I said, hoping to stop him.

But instead he just frowned, "say what?"

"That he's going to wake up," That is what he was going to say, wasn't it? Isn't that what everybody would say?

"I can't," he said softly, "because I don't know that."

"Aren't you suppose to say something comforting?" I asked.

He chuckled to himself before saying, "I don't understand why people do though. They don't know if everything is going to turn out for the good. Yet they would obviously know how we'd be doing in this situation."

"But they don't," I said back. "At least, how we act will confuse them." He looked at me, so I continued, "You saw me when I got here. I was angry. I wasn't bawling my eyes out."

"But either way, it shows your not coping. Everyone should know that."

"Yeah," I said softly, "I suppose your right."

"Of course I am," there's the real Jace back_._ He sighed as he slouched back into the couch, "might as well try and sleep."

_Yeah, try_.

* * *

**So, I know this is a lil late, and I'm sorry. This chapters also kinda mixed up.**

**And sorry again if there are any mistakes, I often miss them.**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure, I will start another fanfic, like I said last chapter, so keep an eye out for that! Don't worry, no way and I abandoning this one, especially so early on.**

**Until next time, See you later awesome people.**

**Please leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**CLARY POV**

"I'm hungry."

You've have got to be kidding me. Four in the morning... And Jace was hungry. I immediately ignored what he said and pretended to still be asleep.

"Are you hungry?" he continued. Could he tell I was awake?

"No," I lied. I actually felt quite peckish.

Right on cue, my stomach rumbled. There goes that plan. Jace started to shuffle beside me. When I peaked one eye open, I saw him standing, stretching his arms and ruffling his hair.

He didn't look that bad for someone who has been awake all night. His tiredness was shown by the slightest bit of dark traced around his eyes. Other than that, he seemed... alright. I'm not going to say anything other than that.

"Why?" I asked as he held his hand out.

"I want food," he said flatly.

"So go get food," I moaned, shuffling to try and make myself comfortable. I was in no hurry to move. But he didn't pull his hand back. This I frowned at, "you don't need me to come."

"You're not hungry?" he raised an eyebrow, "So does your stomach rumble on a natural basis."

My mind was only just able to understand what he was saying. Four o'clock and he manages to talk technical.

I squinted at him. Maybe I was hungry, just a little. I didn't want to move though, it was too much effort. But just as I though that, my stomach, again, rumbled.

"Fine," I grumbled. I took his hand, feeling the warmth in it, that sent tingles through my body. I gasp as he pulled me up from the couch, a bit too quick for my liking, as if I weighed no more than a feather to him. Either that, or he was just really hungry.

It took a minute to steady myself.

"You okay?" Jace asked.

"Yeah," I breathed out, nodding my head.

"You think you could maybe let go of my hand now?"

I looked down, and like he said, my hand was still gripping his.

"Sorry," I shot quickly, slipping my hand away. I turned my head so he wouldn't notice me blush.

"Come on," he coaxed me out of the room, a smirk on his face.

I followed his long strides down the corridors, hurrying to keep up with him. How can he be so active at this time? I swore if he was a child, he'd be skipping. Maybe he was really hungry.

I slowed so far behind him, he had to hold the elevator open for me.

"Took your time," he said, making it appear that he'd been standing there for hours. I said nothing as I moved passed him into the elevator.

The trip down was silent. None of us saying anything. Just as I was feeling awkward though, the elevator came to a stop, Jace moving fast out and I nearly jogging to keep up with him.

"Um... Jace?" I stopped him, noticing his heading in a different direction and pointed out, "the _food_ is that away."

"I want _real_ food," he said, started to walk again, "haven't you heard the stories of hospital food?"

I rolled my eyes as I tried to catch up again.

* * *

"You were right," I said, taking another bite of my burger. It was so much better than hospital food.

"Of course, I was right," Jace said around a full mouth.

We were sitting on a wooden bench, facing the river. The water was rather dark and flat, apart from a few boats causing it to stir. The were noises of traffic in the distant, a lot of people were busy at this time. It was still dark, but near the horizon, the sun was starting to breach over.

"I'm surprised we haven't got mugged yet," I said.

"Why would any one try and mug me," he scoffed. I instantly got this image of a mugger trying to run from a furious Jace.

I smiled as I went back to looking over the water. I started to think of mum, back home, where she was asleep. Or either she snuck out to go to Jonathan too. I wouldn't be angry at her. Sure she said she'd rest. But I did too, and here I was.

"Isabelle's going to kill me," Jace said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Why?" I frowned.

"If she found out I'm here," he said, "she kind of wanted me to, I don't know..." he trailed off.

"Get some rest?" I asked.

"Yeah," he looked to me, "how did you know that?"

"Same with my mum," I said, taking some chips from the paper bag beside me, and popping them in my mouth. They tasted exactly how fries should, crispy and salty.

"I want Isabelle to act normal. Usually she's crazy about fashion, and attracting guys she would never care about. Since Jon's been in hospital, she's been caring. I'm not saying she isn't caring, she cares about all of us, but now she's too caring. All of them, in fact..." he trailled off before muttering, "And my grave has just been dug."

"All of them?" What did he mean by that?

"Alec, Max and their mum, Maryse," He said, reaching for fries. I remembered back to when Simon said Jace was taken in after his parents death. But I didn't want to mention that. So I pretended I didn't know. Not sure why.

"Why do you call her 'their mum'?"

"I'm adopted," was all he said. _Nice way to lighten the mood Clary._

"I think it's good," I said, reverting the conversation, "that you want Isabelle to act normal."

"Not just her... everyone," he said. I knew exactly what meant now.

"Because every time someone mentions it, you feel like you're being stabbed."

"Sort of."

I looked back to the rising sun, still thinking about the way I feel when I see Jonathan. "I hate it," I said, coming out of nowhere.

"What?" Jace frowned, obviously having no idea what I was on about.

"My brother being in hospital. It kills me," I admitted, looking down at my agitated hands, "It's like what you said before."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I want him to be alright. But I don't know that," I said drawing my gaze back to my hands, so tears wouldn't come, "I don't know if he'll wake up. I don't know when. I think I should act normal, stop thinking about Jon. Maybe he'll want that," I paused, "But I can't stop thinking that its the same as forgetting about him."

Silence. I was done talking and there was no response for Jace. Jace... Oh my god. I only just met him, and already I've told him what I wouldn't even dare to tell Simon. What? How...

"How do you do that?" I accidentally blurted out.

"What?" he said, his face having confusion written all over it.

"I met your two days, and I just came out with all _that_."

"How do you think I feel?" he eyes widened, thinking about what he admitted, "my whole reputation is ruined!"

"Your reputation of being a pathetic, cocky arse hole," I joked.

"Ouch!" he put a hand over his heart, before saying, "Actually, I was going to say... my awesome, good-looking, angelic, girl-swooning, golden, _cocky_ arse hole."

"Oh, yeah... it's totally ruined," I drawled, smiling at him. His golden eyes had lightened, probably because the sun rising. He looked... alright. I'm still not going to call him anything but that.

I cursed in my head. _Look away!_ I shouted at myself. I'd been looking at him for too long. I averted my gaze towards the sunrise, ignoring the smirk I saw out of the corner of my eye.

I slipped my phone from my bag and looked at the time. 5:15.

Wow. We'd spent an nearly an hour here. Another hour and mum would probably wake. And she'll wonder why I'll be sleeping so late.

"I need to go," I said, putting my phone back.

"What? Why?" Jace seemed a little shocked. He didn't want me to stay, did he?

"My mum will be awake soon," I stood, pulling my bag over my shoulder.

Jace sighed, "and so will Isabelle."

He stood as well.

"I'll take you home."

I frowned at his offer, but as he walked ahead of me, it turned into a small smile. And I am not going to admit I blushed.

* * *

** I want to say thanks for everyone who has follow/favourite this story. You guys are amazing!**

**The first chapter of my new story will be out this week. Still keep that eye out!**

**There hasn't been a Jace POV for a while, but there might be next chapter.**

**Leave a review, please.**

**Byebye! ;0**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**JACE POV**

I woke up to a banging on my door. Which I didn't exactly find it great. Looking to my clock, the time was just passed eight. Moaning I shoved a pillow against my face, hoping whoever was bashing on my door would stop and let me sleep.

"Jace, get up!" Isabelle. I'm not even surprised.

"Go away," I grumbled from beneath my pillow.

I'd hardly slept last night. And it had only been three hours since I came home, after dropping Clary at her house and watching the tiredness kick in as she trudged up the stairs. Hopefully she was having a better morning.

"Breakfast is on the table!" Isabelle shouted from the other side of the door. "Get up or I'm going to eat yours!"

"You'd never eat more than half a meal!" I shouted back.

"Fine," she shouted in frustration. "I'll guess either Max or Alec will eat it."

_Damn. _I knew there was no way Isabelle would eat my breakfast. Max will take it then complain that his stomach might burst. Alec, well, he's my real competition.

Throwing my sheets off, feeling rather odd. I quickly got changed before making my way down stairs.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Max and Alec there, while Izzy pranced around. I was relieved she wasn't cooking. When I took a sit and looked down, I got nothing but disappointment. No hot steaming meal with glasses of orange juice and piping hot coffee. I stood there gaping at the cereal bowl.

"All of that, for FRUIT LOOPS!"

At least it was better than Izzy cooking.

Glaring at Izzy, I didn't realise Alec eyeing my with confusion. "Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked. Probably noticing the darkness shaping my eyes, and my strange behaviour.

"Well, when I finally got to sleep, my evil step-sister came crashing about," I said, leaning into the my hand, trying to keep my eyelids from sewing shut.

"So you didn't go anywhere last night?" Alec's confusion now turned to suspicion, also catching Izzy's attention. Max however just sat there, not a care in the world.

"Oh, I see how it is," I abruptly sit up straight, "I simply have a sleepless night, and everybody accuses me of... whatever," I wave a hand at him, not bothering to come up with a word, "but, may I ask, where have you been all of last night?"

"I was up in my room, sleeping," Alec pointed out.

"Uh... I meant the night before that. Where you then?" I pointed an acusing finger at him. This drowsiness was clearly making an appearance. I felt like a crazy detective. But I notice Alec flinched and his face go the tiniest pale.

"I was staying at a friend's house," was all he said.

"Oh, yes. A 'friend'," I said, doing air quotations. "There we have it folks, Alec's disappearing is due to a 'friend'."

"Oh my god," Izzy muttered sitting down at the table, "he's worse than when he's drunk."

And she just shattered my moment of glory. I blink at her, "I am not like this when I'm drunk."

"How would you know? Every time your drunk, you forget everything the next day," she said back.

Thinking about it, I can't remember what happened the last time I'd had a few drinks. "It can't be that bad," I defend myself.

"Oh man," Max piped up, the first thing he's said all morning, "it's brutal."

I just stare at him, mouth wide open. I expected myself to comeback at him, but nothing came out. Isabelle and Alec chuckled as if saying, _you got put down by a nine year old._ Perfect.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, and go back to leaning on my arm as the laughter dies back down.

Swishing the coloured o's around in the milk, I felt my eyes drooping closed. But as they shut, my hand slowly slipped from my cheek. _Oh no_. Before I'm awake enough to stop myself, my head is falling right into the bowl.

"Argh!" I yell as the bowl flips everywhere, sending milk and fruit loops flying all over me and the table. And yet, the other three aren't harmed at all. Instead their bursting with laughter. Max is on the ground in hysterics.

"Great," I mutter, looking down at myself, now dripping with milk and soggy cereal stuck to my skin. Not to mention that my hair and face coped most of it from falling in the bowl.

And just at that moment, Maryse walks into the scene, probably just woke up. Seeing me covered in cereal and the others bursting with laughter, I expected her to join them. But she just sighs, shaking her head, "even as a boy you never liked fruit loops."

It just sends Max, Alec and Iz into another fit, I watched, flopped against my chair.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I wasn't surprised by the time I woke up, two o'clock in the afternoon, that mum and Luke had already been to see Jon. So I didn't make them take me, but Simon offered, which I accepted.

Hearing the horn signalling Simon's arrival, I said goodbye before slipping out the door. On the curb sat Eric's van, newly painted green. At least it was better than the yellow that I last remembered.

"Hey," I smiled, hopping in beside Simon.

"Hey," he said back before starting the engine.

After a few moments of silence, Simon spoke up, "You look kinda out of it."

"What?" I frowned at his sudden words. "I just woke up."

"And my mum says I sleep in."

"I didn't get any sleep last night, that's why," I defended myself. I wasn't entirely sure I should've told him I was out with Jace, but then I realised it wasn't exactly something I was trying to hide. So I told him.

His eyes widened, and he started coughing like he had choked on his own air. I relayed what I said in my head, _'I was out with Jace'_. Simon didn't think...

"Not like that! How could even think that!"

He took some time to recompose himself before apologising. "Anyway," he said, changing the subject, which I wasn't going to protest. "I think Maia's going to talk with Jordan today."

"Really? Are they trying to stop the whole on-off thing."

"Probably."

I went back to looking out the window, watching multiple city building zoom past my vision, before something comes to mind.

"What about you and Izzy?" I ask. His body instantly straightens, causing the corner of my mouth to twitched.

"Not talking about that again," was all he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Come on Simon."

"Nope. Absolutely not, especially what you pulled on me at Taki's."

"I thought you had fun?"

"I did, but not the point."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Fine, let's talk about something else."

For the rest of the trip we ended up arguing about different anime characters. After a while though I lost interest and just listened to Simon rambled on about random stuff.

When we pulled into the hospital parking lot, is was packed, as always, he killed the engine. He kept talking, and I tried to listen but my eyes caught something else. Over the otherside came in a motorbike, the motor roaring. The rider was clad in black, making his blonde stand out more. Though it was golden, like the sun.

I stopped myself right there. Hang on. Is that...

The person turns so I can see his face. And my suspicions were right. It was Jace. _He has a bike?_

"Exactly, that's what I thought," Simon said, I must've spoken out loud. But he stops mid sentence, "wait, what?"

I looked back to him saying, "Umm, thanks Si, I'll catch you later. Okay?"

"Sure," he muttered after catching a glance of what I was looking at.

"See ya," I said softly, noticing that wasn't the best mood he's been in. I walk away, hearing Simon start the van's engine behind me.

I hear my name and look to see Jace grinning at me, it makes my stomach clench, but I try to ignore it.

"You look like a bikey," I said as I neard him

"I do have that tough street guy look, don't I?" he asked, we walked towards the hospital's entrance.

"No, it's the jacket," I tugged on the sleeve of his leather jacket. He sends me a warnful eye, worried as if I'm going to tear it to shreds. He'd love that, wouldn't he? But instead I just laugh.

"Hey, can have your number?" My mouth almost dropped open once I realised what I said. It surprised me to think that I missed talking to Jace. That wasn't possible, was it?

Ugh! Why do I keep asking myself questions. I'm starting to annoy myself.

But I played it cool, hoping I didn't seem like some lovestruck teen. And I watched as he pulled his phone out, handing it to me. I guess he wants my number too. So I give him my phone.

* * *

**JACE POV**

What is it about her? I failed in hiding my grin when I saw her in the parking lot. Even worse, I called out her name. God, I'm acting as if I'm in second grade and have a crush. And there's no way I could have a crush on Clary. Clary, who is my best friend's sister.

And yet Clary, who I have to hide my smile from when she laughs. Especially at me. And when she asked for _my _number. I gave her my phone. I'm insane.

If I was trying to get any random girl, I would find it step closer to another conquest. But I didn't see Clary as someone I wanted, not like how I want other girls. I didn't want to get rid of her, or break her heart. That is if she felt the same way.

What am I thinking!? Just stop. I'm not even sure if I felt that way about Clary. If I did, I was going to put that feeling into the pit of my stomach and block it out.

But then here she was, walking right next me. And making that feeling, which I thought I didn't have, crash through the wall I encased it in.

We finally came to Jon's room. I allowed Clary to go in first. Now I was acting like a gentlemen. Clary was frozen for a split second, staring at Jon, but before I got to say anything she took a seat beside him.

I sat on the other side of the room, hoping that would suppress whatever I felt around her. Leaning my head back, I close my eyes, but just before I did, I caught Clary's gaze. She was probably wondering what I was doing. Though she didn't question it, the dark circles around my eyes gave her an answer.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

Jace had been alseep for almost a hour. Although I was bored, I didn't think was a good enough reason to wake him. So instead I rummaged through my bag and grabbed out my sketch book.

Now all I needed was something to draw. A window? Too easy. I look to Jon. No, that would be wrong. My eyes caught Jace across the room. He was just sitting there, head tilted back, eyes shut. He looked peaceful.

I remembered back to when I first saw him. With his golden eyes and hair, I thought he_ seemed_ so perfect. But seeing him, like that, he was.

Halfway through my drawing, something caught my gaze. Dark hair coming down the corridor. It couldn't be.

I discarded my stuff on the chair, and took a step out of the room. Just who I thought it was. Aline.

* * *

**JACE POV**

Loud voices roused me from my sleep. Again. I wasn't exactly happy. I moved towards the noise to see Clary and Aline basically shouting at each other.

"How can you be so selfish!"

"How am I the selfish one!?"

"You only just turn up now, do you not care!?"

"Of course I care! I'm his girlfriend!"

"And I'm his sister!" I hear Clary's voice break, and immediately know it's not good. Although her back was to me, I could tell the fire in her eyes was changing to hurt. Not from Aline, but from the thoughts about Jon.

"Clary," I stepped in, hoping to save her from crying in front of Aline, both obviously don't have a soft spot for each other. "Come on," I coaxed her away, "let's go."

"Fine," she huffed, walking down the hall.

"Thanks Jace," Aline says, but I don't say anything back as I catch up to Clary.

Once I do though, she stops abruptly, grumbling, "I forgot my stuff." But I stopped her, seeing the tears that were coming to her emerald eyes.

"I'll get it," I said, walking back towards Jon's room.

Inside was Aline, right by Jon's side, but I didn't look at her long enough to see if she was upset. I grabbed Clary's bag, before noticing her sketch book on the chair. I picked it up, my eyes falling onto the sketch of me. I hide the smirk though.

When I get back, I hand her her bag and pass her book over, the drawing facing upwards.

"Fantasying about me?" I joke.

"Shut up," she murmured. But I saw her mouth twitch upwards. It was nice to know I could at least make her laugh.

Once we got to the elevator though, her sniffling caught my attention. I looked over to see tears building up in her eyes before falling down her cheeks. I moved to put a comforting hand on her, refusing the urge to take her in my arms.

But Clary waved it away, saying, "I'm fine, I don't even know why I'm crying. I didn't the first time." I watched as she wiped her tears away, taking in deep breaths.

I thought back to when I first met her, the anger yet pain in her eyes.

"Maybe you were just angry," I said, unsure of what it meant. We stepped out of the elevator once it stopped.

"Why would I be angry," her soft voice asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "maybe you weren't angry at anything particular."

"I think I was just angry at the world," she said, "for letting me believe my life was perfect before tearing it apart."

"Jon will get better, Clary."

"Jace," she sighed, "you don't know that."

"Your right, I don't," this time she really looked up at me. "You just have to believe."

Her eyebrows furrowed before I reassured her, "Don't worry, I'm not making fun of you."

"Your such a weirdo," she muttered.

"A sexy weirdo," I mused, "What else could you ask for?"

She laughs. Realising I've led us outside, I asked, "Do you want to go back?"

"Nah," she said, returning back to her normal self. "I just want to go home."

"This way."

I lead towards my motorbike and she instantly starts laughing again, "My mum always said she'd better not see me riding one of these. Especially with a boy."

"She knows me. I don't think she'd get that mad."

* * *

I'm kind of annoyed when Clary's arms unwound from my waist. I walked her halfway up the path before she turned to me.

"Thanks Jace, for everything," she said, and suddenly she's on tiptoes. I immediately thought she was going to kiss me.

Instead she kisses me on the cheek. But she only pulls away the slightest. Her face, and her lips, are only centimetres from mine. Suddenly I realised own hand had come to rest on her waist, not wanting her to leave. I didn't want her to move.

I went to close the small space between our lips, but she quickly pushes away from me.

"Umm, sorry. Reflex," she stutters. I'm left staring at where she was standing as she runs into her house.

* * *

**It happened! The almost kiss!**

**You guys have waited this long, you deserved this chapter. And I seriously have no reason for it being so late. But I am the reflex thing, that actually happened to a friend of mine and a guy at school (the guy saying it was a reflex). Though not a kiss. But I still thought it was cute.**

**Also, a lot of switching between Jace n Clary. What do you think about that? **

**Lov yas! Hope you all have a great New Year! And maybe some of you will get that midnight kiss...**

**Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Bye!**


End file.
